


I told you not to flirt with me (Podfic)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: Shadowhunters Podfic [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Podfic of a short Malec training scene from s3ep12, written and read by ToughPaperRound.2 chapters, and then a couple of the bloopers from the series and a third clipping of an edit just to show I do *some* editing. It made me laugh, I had to include it in the end!Each chapter is about five minutes long.





	I told you not to flirt with me (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Told You Not To Flirt With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949515) by [ToughPaperRound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound). 



Chapter 1 is here,

 

and then chapter 2 is here, which has a couple of the bloopers at the end for an extra 'treat'

 

 

And [here's a blooper clip](https://soundcloud.com/user-859850858/sparting-blooper-clip-from-i/) from the start of chapter 1 that you may enjoy

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it and please do let me know what you think!  
> Find me either here, or on Tumblr ([@ToughPaperRound](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/183114854268/a-special-nod-to-the-malec-training-scene-part-two/)) mostly, but also on Twitter ([@RoundTough](https://twitter.com/RoundTough?s=09/)) if you must.


End file.
